


Teeth

by citrineelephant



Series: Whump Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Monsters, Possession, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrineelephant/pseuds/citrineelephant
Summary: There's something wrong with the operative...
Series: Whump Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809481
Kudos: 6





	Teeth

“Zane?” Moze asked, a bit weary as to the look of the man.

The operative stood in the entrance of their quarters, drenched in blood, with a wild look in his eyes. His hands… His chest… His face... 

“Zane, what happened? Are you alright? Is someone hurt?” the soldier asked, concern plastered on her face. 

The man did not answer her. He just stared blankly ahead and moved towards his room, trailing crimson as he did.

“Zane, answer me!” Moze forced herself in his way, looking at the older man straight through his eyes. 

That’s when she noticed how predatory he looked. How his breathing was heavy and loud. How goddamn starved he looked.

“Amara? FL4K? Can you guys come here?” the soldier spoke as she tried to keep the man from moving to his room. 

“What do you need?” Amara called, emerging from her room.

The Siren noticed the bloodied man and immediately walked over, “What happened?”

“Move,” Zane spoke softly, but it was clearly a demand.

“What happened?” Moze repeated what the Siren said. 

“Move,” the operative looked at her finally and she wished he had not. 

“I’m not moving until you tell us what happened!” the soldier stood her ground, catching sight of the beastmaster as they exited their room. 

“What is all this noise?” FL4K spoke, observing the scene. 

“Something’s wrong with Zane,” Amara watched him carefully. 

“I said move. Now move,” the operative hissed, forcing his body closer to the soldier’s, towering over her.

Moze found herself backing up, shocked at how different he was acting. 

“Zane-” the Siren’s voice was stern and serious.  
The operative shoved the soldier with all his force, knocking her down to the ground. She had not expected it, but luckily her helmet protected her head.

“I said feckin’ MOVE!” Zane barked as he stepped over the woman.

Moze grabbed his leg and Amara lunged forward. The Siren’s astral fists emerged from her back as she tackled the operative, pinning his arms down to the floor. 

“What is wrong with you?” the Siren spat in his face as the man writhed in her grasp, turning into a wild beast of a man.

Amara watched in shock as he snarled, bearing his teeth at her. 

Those teeth were not human.

What the fuck was happening?

“Let me go!” Zane hissed, thrashing in the Siren’s grasp. It was not Zane’s voice. It was something deeper, more animalistic.

The eyes on the man changed. They slowly turned a shade of red, glowing.

Amara held him down, tightening her grasp on his wrists, “Something is really wrong with him.”

“No shit!” Moze scoffed, taking to her feet. 

“I’ll kill ya! All of ya!” the monster barked, “Gah!” 

“Grab something to tie him up with until we figure out what happened to him,” the Siren demanded.

FL4K took off to their room, coming back with a bundle of rope. They tossed it to the Siren, who caught it in one of her six astral arms.

“Give me that chair, Moze,” Amara glanced towards the soldier. 

Moze moved for the chair, quickly pulling it up next to the two.

“This reminds me of what happened to Wainwright on Xylourgos,” FL4K stated. 

“Possessed…” the Siren thought out loud.

Quickly, she pulled Zane up with her other arms, but he got too close. Those teeth sunk into her shoulder and pulled back, tearing her flesh.

A cry of pain and a punch to the face later, the beast of a man was thrown into the chair. With haste, the Siren began to wrap the rope around the man’s chest. 

Zane snarled, kicking and clawing.

“Get more rope, anything!” the Siren hissed through her teeth as she bled and held the operative down.

FL4K hurried back to their room and soon returned with what Amara asked for. They brought a few more bundles of rope and a couple strands of electrical wire. Anything worked.

The Siren held down his wrists to the arm rests and began tying them down, then moved on to his legs. Once he was thoroughly bound to the chair, her astral arms retreated. 

“How bad is it?” Amara asked, turning towards the others and trying to look at the wound.

“Oof! That’s quite the bite. Go visit Tannis now, we’ll watch Zane,” Moze told the Siren, looking towards the operative.

Amara nodded and walked out of the room, heading towards the infirmary. 

“So,” Moze turned towards the beastmaster, “What do we do now?”


End file.
